While the benefits of exercise are well known, it is often the case that one lacks the motivation to exercise regularly and at optimal intensity. Several attempts have been made to develop devices, which entertain or motivate a person during exercise. The prior art holds various examples of exercise intensity sensing devices connected to electronic devices. However, such equipment is bulky and expensive. Furthermore, a complex apparatus, which integrates an exercise device with a video apparatus or other audio/visual components to stimulate exercise, cannot be easily adapted to the existing base of exercise equipment found in the home. Some of the existing examples use proprietary audio/visual equipment such as variable speed video players or devices, which produce television type images. Some employ heart rate target training strategies. Thus, there is a need in the art for a simple, adaptable, inexpensive and less cumbersome device, which provides the user with effective motivational feedback to encourage optimal exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,069 describes an exercise device/video game, which senses the speed of a pedaled exercise device and heart rate of the user. These signals are used to alter both the difficulty (resistance) of the exercise device and the play of the video game. This apparatus is dependent upon a fixed exercise device or one whereby ergonomic speed can be sensed. The entertainment form is active (interactive gaming).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,164 describes a video biofeedback apparatus that produces television displays that change with users psychophysiological parameters. The display is dependent on pre-recorded video signals on a videocassette. It does not offer entertainment as a motivational element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,095 describes a pre-recorded variable speed video display, which is affected by the ergonomic speed of an exercise device (treadmill). It is dependent upon a variable speed video cassette player and a dedicated exercise machine. The entertainment form is passive but “canned” being limited to the prerecorded outdoor exercise scenes, which vary only in the speed of playback.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,596 describes the remote control of an electronic device with input signals generated by an exercise device fitted with a speed sensor. This is dependent on a fixed exercise device and/or ergonomic speed sensor and the entertainment device is limited to only two operational modes. It does not incorporate heart rate target training as a means of inducing optimal results.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,239 describes an exercise device capable of responding to user heart rate and adjusting the physical resistance of the fixed exercise device. The video display is a graphic representation of heart rate.